The Painful Truth (NW Episode 2.12)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Painful Truth is Twelfth episode of the second series of Primeval:New World.It was the first part of a two part finale.It sees the return to Connor Temple,Abby Maitland and Kieran Coles,deals with the Wise Woman's threats she made throughout the series and concludes the story arc of the series. Synopsis With the Wise Woman causing havoc Connor,Abby and Kieran return and must help the team find people they have met before.And will Evan find Brooke again. Plot At Cross Photonics the team are hiding out in a abandoned warehouse where they are fearful the police will capture them.Then a flash of light appears and Connor,Abby and Kieran arrive where Connor says war has begun. At a play group Trevor Molison (They boy that previously appeared in The New World) is playing with his friends when he is grabbed by some men who then drive away in a van.While over at the other side of Vancouver at Toby's friends Natalie is preparing to finish a shoot when she like Trevor is grabbed and taken away. In Central Vancouver Detective Harlow is looking over the team profiles hoping they will be captured.Meanwhile at one of her warehouses the Wise Woman is happy that are plans are working bit is aghast when she is informed that Connor Temple and his gang are about and goes over into a cell and looks a Brooke. At the abandoned warehouse Evan explains to Connor that after they dealt with the Tree Creeper incursion they went back to the Tank and was attacked by Future Predators where he explains that after the predators attacked them they escaped but discovered they were somehow put onto Vancouver's most wanted list and had to go into hiding.Then Tony Drake arrives. Elsewhere Sergeant Macready and Major Douglas come out of hiding and head straight to Vancouver Central where they release several Future Predators causing people to run away.Meanwhile at a machine the Wise Woman puts several DNA codes into it and it automatically resurrects Plavai. At the warehouse Toby hacks distress signals from the town centre and discovers that citizens are being attacked by predators forcing Connor and Evan to discuss what they are going to do. At British Columbia Bay Leo John and his uncle Ray get a mysterious call causing them go depart to Vancouver.At a special Project Magnet base Mara Fridkin and Darius Jardine are doing an experiment when they are kidnapped.Elsewhere at and anomaly incursion Lisa Merryweather is walking past when Howard Kanan comes through an anomaly in shock. At the warehouse Evan agrees with Connor it's time to being the fight to the Wise Woman,Toby then intercepts some police radio transmission and realises the police know where they are and they team make their escape back to Cross Photonics where the Stygimoloch is trapped in a cage and they free it preparing a plan for the Wise Woman and her team. At a warehouse Ray and Leo John arrive,Ray then gets a phone call and Leo goes in and see everyone else who has been kidnapped and taken as he is about to leave the door is locked,the Wise Woman then appears and activates a video link to Cross Photonics and informs them that they will not be able to stop them even with Connor Temples help then she cuts of the link then Future Predators appear and hold them back,Ray enters and is also taken hostage. At Cross Photonics unbeknown to the team Harlow enters and his team breaks into the Tank and tells them that they were never on the most wanted list and it was just the Wise Woman's little trick angering Leeds. At the anomaly incursion Howard mentions to Lisa that he was wrong about going through the anomaly,Lisa then tells him what the Wise Woman has done and they vow to find the team and help them stop the Wise Woman. At Cross Photonics the team split up and go to deal with the Wise Woman in various ways,then Toby gets a call from the Fatal Babes and is told of what has happened to Natalie and she informs the team,they then leave to go and do what they have to do. At the warehouse the Wise Woman order the group she has captured to be split up and taken to several places across Vancouver,she then takes Brooke to Vancouver central to help Douglas and Macready. At central Vancouver Evan,Dylan,Connor,Abby and Drake arrive to stop the Predators Connor then realises a EMD pulse which kills the predators and Douglas and Macready are arrested when backup arrives.Later the Wise Woman appears with Brooke and attempts to escape after she realises what has happened to Douglas and Macready but is caught by Abby and is arrested Evan then sees Brooke and hugs her but before he can explain what happened to her a Albertosaurus arrives and rampages across the city. Elsewhere Mac,Sam,Toby,Kieran and Harlow get a call from Evan who tells them where the Wise Woman has the people she has kidnapped and head there to rescue them.Once they are there they realises they are to late and that they have been taken but Toby picks up a clipboard and discovers where they are are goes to rescue them along with the other.At Cross Photonics Ange is told of the Wise Woman's capture but is still nervous and tells Charlie and Leeds that she is a person not to be messed with which worries her. In Central Vancouver the team chase the Albertosaurus it then falls into a car and breaks it's neck,then Evan tells Brooke that he will talk to her later and he goes to find the people the Wise Woman kidnapped. But he is unaware that they are completely scattered across Vancouver and trapped with Future Predators. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Ken Leeds *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson Guests *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Kieran Coles *Brooke Cross *Detective Harlow *The Wise Woman *Tony Drake *Major Douglas *Sergeant Macready *Trevor Molison *Leo John *Ray *Pallavi Grewal (Resurrected) *Natalie *Lisa Merryweather *Howard Kanan *Mara Fridkin *Darius Jardine Creatures *Future Predator *Stygimoloch *Albertosaurus Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *2 unused warehouses *Vancouver Central *Woods *Stanley Park *British Columbia Bay *Police Headquarters *Science Lab Trivia *The pictures seen on the poster are actually taken from part 2 but were included to make it more interesting. Rumours *Ray was to be killed of This was never planned *This episode was originally supposed to have been a single episode but got cancelled and was changed into a two parter. It was planned from the start for this episode was be a two parter although there was dispute about what the ending should be like. Gallery Ge.jpg|The Predators attack the warehouse after the team leave Poster12.jpg|The poster for the episode Imate.jpg|The Albertosaurus in city centre Imag.jpg|the team Icpage.jpg|Ange tells Leeds and Charlie of her worries Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes